Life Beyond the Veil
by 101dragon
Summary: When Sirius fell into the veil, Harry went with him and together they were reborn into the pokemon world along with Ash Ketchum. Now, Harry, Sirius, and Ash Ketchum are all going on their journey and they are certainly going to surprise people. Especially considering that their partners are an absol, a growlithe, and an electrike. Yeah they'll definitely surprise everyone.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

 **101Dragon: Ok so first of all I don't own Pokemon or Harry Potter.**

 **SB/SK: It would be terrible if she did.**

 **101Dragon: Shut up, Sirius, I happen to have great ideas unlike you so shush.**

 **AK: You can't talk to my brother that way!**

 **101Dragon: (Sweat-drops) Ash, I made this Fanfic, you can't change what has been put in the author's note.**

 **AK: That doesn't mean I can't try.**

 **101Dragon: Harry, help me out here.**

 **HP/HK: Stop trying to mess with 101dragon's fanfic, Ash. I have my line to get to which is: This story is about what would happen if I followed Sirius through the veil and what we would find on the other side. Now get to writing the fanfic, 101dragon!**

 **101Dragon: Fine. Let's get to the story.**

Prologue

Everything froze around him as Harry saw Sirius drop into the veil. He saw his godfather fall, almost in slow motion, through the veil and into death. He heard a scream, later he would look back on it and realize it was own, and then he ran to the veil. He tried to see if he could find a trace of his godfather but he knew there wasn't any.

Something in his mind broke. His godfather was gone. Dead. He would never see his godfather again.

 _Unless you jump as well._ His mind whispered to him. Harry contemplated what his mind was suggesting. He could follow Sirius through the veil, it would not be hard. But then the fighting would still be here, and they wouldn't have him to help them with their efforts. But this way was so much easier, and he would be with Sirius. Nobody would be able to take him away from the man again. Maybe he could even meet his parents.

Harry finally came to a decision. He took a deep breath and then he stepped into the veil. And into a new life.

* * *

Three boys were born from Delia Ketchum on July 31st. First born was Ashton Red Ketchum, then Sirius Black Ketchum, and finally Harrison Green Ketchum. As Delia looked at all three of her beautiful baby boys, she knew in her heart that they would do wonderful things.

And she was not wrong.

* * *

Five years later...

Three young boys were huddled together in the woods. They were scared, lost, and a little bit hungry. Their mother had warned them not to go wandering off but Ash and Sirius had wanted to explore and Harry could never deny them anything. Now he wished he had though.

"I'm scared." Harry mumbled as he shivered from the sudden breeze of wind. Sirius and Ash exchanged looks before hugging their brother.

"It'll be ok, Harry, Mama will find us and if she doesn't, then Cherry will." Ash said reassuringly. He was sure that their mom would find them or her charizard, Cherry would. That's what she had done when he had gotten lost during their last trip.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Of course, Mama will find us." Sirius replied, agreeing with Ash. Harry still looked doubtful but he decided to trust his brothers instead of arguing and cuddled into their arms.

After what seemed like hours, the three boys heard a loud crashing sound. They scrambled backwards when they saw two snake-like pokemon slithering towards them. Ash and Sirius instantly moved in front of Harry, who was always the smallest of the three of them. The arboks let out a hiss before moving towards them.

Ash and Sirius were ready to defend themselves and their brother but before they could do anything, three pokemon jumped in front of them. The brothers were shocked to see the pokemon but before they could do anything two of the pokemon, a growlithe and an electrike stepped forward to attack the two arboks while the third, an absol, stood in front of the boys protectively.

The arboks didn't back off, instead they attacked the two dog-like pokemon. The electrike and growlithe fought back with even more force as the absol put a protect around the three boys. Finally, after several minutes of battling, the arboks fled and the absol let down the protective field.

The three brothers stared at the pokemon in shock before Harry almost flew forward and hugged the absol, saying thank you over and over again. After a moment, Sirius went to thank the growlithe while Ash thanked the electrike.

This was how their mother found them. Delia shrieked and said.

"Ash! Sirius! Harry! Get away from the wild pokemon!"

"But Mama, they saved us." Harry said and Delia stopped in her tracks.

"They saved you?" She asked with a tone in her voice that they couldn't recognize.

"Yeah, after we got lost two arboks almost attacked us but Eclipse, Inferno, and Ray saved us." Harry replied, hugging the absol tighter. The absol looked surprised by the nicknames as did the other pokemon and his brothers.

"You named them?" Delia asked in surprise.

"Uh huh, absol is Eclipse, growlithe is Inferno, and electrike is Ray. I didn't want to have to call them by the name of their species so I decided to name them instead." Harry said innocently as he hugged Eclipse. The absol growled a little at the name but then it nodded it's head. The other two pokemon did as well after a moment more of consideration.

Delia looked between her sons and the three pokemon he had met before she made a split second decision that would change all of their lives.

"Well, Eclipse, Inferno, Ray, would you consider coming with us?" Delia asked as she crouched down to the three pokemon's level. The three pokemon looked at her in shock before she continued. "Harry, Ash, and Sirius are obviously fond of you and Harry has named you three already. You won't be able to travel with them yet but in five years they'll be starting their journey and they'll be needing partners when they go."

Both the pokemon and the boys blinked at her before they looked at each other. The boys could see the contemplation in the pokemon's eyes before, one by one, all three of the pokemon nodded. Ash, Sirius, and Harry stared at the pokemon in shock for a moment before they squealed and tightened their grip around the three pokemon.

Delia knew just by looking at her boys and the pokemon they had befriended that they would be great friends. With a friendship that couldn't be broken by the strongest of powers.

 **A/N:**

 **101Dragon: And that's the first chapter for you. I hope you thouroughly enjoyed it.**

 **SB/SK: As much as one can. I still can't believe that you made my middle name Black.**

 **101Dragon: I was looking for colors that would go with your name, I could hardly go with yellow, could I? Besides, I made Harry's middle name Green, that's probably an insult to Gryffindor.**

 **AK: I thought you went with Green because of his eyes.**

 **101Dragon: Shush you, I know what I did.**

 **HP/HK: I actually like the color Green.**

 **101Dragon: Oh just shup up.**

 **HP/HK: Fine (turns to readers) make sure to review all you readers. 101Dragon accepts flames though she'll ignore them if they don't have any constructive critizism. Go ahead though with any comments you may make.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **101Dragon: I'm back to write another chapter.**

 **SB/SK: Ah! Run! It's the crazy authoress!**

 **101Dragon: That's Lily Howell, I'm a simple Writer. I can't do what Lily does.**

 **SB/SK: (Stage whispers) she's gone mad, hasn't she?**

 **HP/HK: She's referring to another one her stories, Sirius, didn't you get the memo that we were supposed to read them?**

 **SB/SK: I ignored it.**

 **101Dragon: Idiot Black.**

 **AK: Anyway, 101dragon does not own Harry Potter or Pokemon and she hopes that you enjoy chapter 1. We'll answer the reviews at the end but get to reading for now.**

Chapter 1

Near the edge of Pallet Town, in a rather large ranch house, three ten year old boys awoke to a mild electric shock. They snapped into a sitting position as Ash glared at the smirking electrike in front of his bed.

"Ray! What did you do that for?" Ash glared at the electric type as he got out of bed. Ray gestured at the alarm clock beside his bed that read '9:30'. They had thirty minutes before they had to meet the professor. Ash turned to his brothers and said. "Hurry up you two, I don't want to be late."

"Fine." Sirius muttered as he got out of bed. His brother gathered his things before heading to their shared bathroom. Harry, having taken a shower the previous evening, just put on his clothes before going downstairs with Eclipse after a quiet good morning.

Ash quickly followed him after getting his clothes on. Harry had always been quiet in the mornings and loud in the evenings unless they were around new people. Then Harry just clammed up. Ash shook his head, his brother was the shyest person he knew.

Harry was already eating breakfast when Ash came down and sat next to him. Harry gave his brother a small smile before continuing to eat his cereal. Eclipse let out a small growl from beside him as Ray joined the absol.

A few minutes after they had finished, Sirius joined them and their gray-eyed brother wolfed down some toast like there was no tomorrow.

"Slow down, Siri, you're going to choke." Harry scolded his brother lightly. Sirius huffed but he ate slower all the same. He could never deny his brother anything, neither could Ash. Harry was just too innocent and light-hearted to make anyone do anything else but obey.

They finished breakfast ten minutes before they were to go meet with Professor Oak and were making sure they had everything. Their mom had gone out to take care of her pokemon so they probably wouldn't be able to say goodbye to her. When they finished, they slung their bags over their shoulders and headed out to the lab with their partners following them.

Once they arrived at the lab, they ran into both Ash's and Sirius' rival Gary Oak. He was the professor's grandson and, in Harry's opinion, had always been jealous of their pokemon. Not that he had any right to be considering that his grandfather ran the lab and he got to play with all kinds of pokemon whenever he wanted to.

"Hey losers, finally visiting professor Oak, huh?" Gary sneered.

"What do you want, Gary?" Harry asked with a sigh, unintentionally irritating him.

"I just wanted to tell you three that I got my pokemon before all three of you and that I got the best of the lot." Gary taunted.

"I'd hate to burst your bubble, Gary, but we already have our pokemon. We're just stopping by Professor Oak's lab so that we can get our pokedexes. As for the best of the lot thing, everyone thinks that their first pokemon is the best of the lot. That's just what trainers think." Harry shrugged in a calm voice trying to prevent his brothers from getting mad and attacking their rival. They could be so hot-headed sometimes...

Gary started to turn red but he caught himself before he sniffed and left the three brothers to themselves.

"Good job, Green, way to stick it to him." Sirius said clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Well I couldn't leave it to you two, you'd start a fight." Harry bantered playfully. Ash punch him on the shoulder before they continued into the lab. Once they were inside, Harry called. "Professor! We're here!"

The old professor poked his head out from the back and he smiled at them. It wasn't known to many but Harry had helped the professor several times over the years. As for why the professor smiled at Ash and Sirius, everyone in town had seen how protective the two boys were over Harry and anyone who liked Harry, admired how they protected him.

"Hello boys, I'm glad that you're on time for once." Professor Oak said with a big smile.

"I'm always on time! They're the ones who are late!" Harry complained and both of his brothers smacked him over the head.

"Anyway, boys, follow me." Professor Oak said and all three boys followed him through the lab. They arrived in what was sort of like a meeting room that Harry had visited so many times that he knew it like the back of his hand.

Professor Oak pulled out a little tray that held three sets of everything a trainer needed. First there was the pokedexes, which provided trainers with all sorts of information about pokemon. Next there was the trainer cards, which was used as their I.D.s. Then there were some extra pokeballs for catching pokemon. And finally, Professor Oak handed Harry a recently developed Holo Castor from the Kalos Region so that Harry could keep in touch. Harry gave the professor a large smile for that one as it had to be expensive.

"Make sure you call me every once in a while, let me know how things are going on you journey." Professor Oak told him.

"I will, Professor, thank you." Harry said smiling at him.

"All three of you'd better stay safe, mind you. I don't want to have to deal with your mother complaining." Professor Oak said ruffling Harry's hair.

"We'll definitely keep him safe, Professor." Ash told him while Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure you will." Professor Oak said before looking down at their partners. "That goes for you three too, keep your trainers safe but make sure to look after yourselves as well."

The three pokemon nodded before Ray shocked Ash with a weak thundershock. Ash looked down at the little pokemon and once he saw Ray's wagging tail, he knew what the electric type wanted.

"We should probably get going now, Professor." Ash said looking back up at the professor.

"Of course, of course, make sure to call me when you reach Viridian City." Professor Oak told them and after promising to do so, Ash, Sirius, and Harry along with their partners left the lab and headed for the edge of town.

Once they reached the edge of town, Harry turned the biggest grin, that Sirius and Ash had ever seen, onto them, surprising them a little bit.

"What has you all happy? I mean happier than normal?" Ash asked curiously.

"We're finally going on our journey." Harry said excitedly, and the two brothers nodded in understanding. Harry had been waiting to go on his journey ever since they had found their partners. They had seen him watching older kids who had started their journeys and they knew just how badly he wanted to begin. Now all three of them were starting and Harry was the most excited out of the three of them.

"So let's get this party started and get going!" Sirius said loudly and his brothers nodded before starting down the path that they had chosen for themselves.

* * *

Back in the Wizarding World...

Albus Dumbledore paced in front of his desk like mad. Harry Potter was gone. The prophecy couldn't be fulfilled now, Voldemort couldn't be killed now. Only Harry could do that and now he was gone, dead in the veil.

Why did the boy have to be so stupid to go after Sirius at the Department of Mysteries? Why had he been even more stupid as to follow Sirius into the veil? Now there was no hope the light to win.

No. He would not allow Voldemort to win. He would find a way to get Harry back. It didn't matter how he did it or what it took, he would get Harry back and the boy would defeat Voldemort once and for all. It was the boy's destiny after all...

 **A/N:**

 **101Dragon: After seeing so many people reading and favoriting and following , I decided to make the chapter longer and add a teaser for later, I hope you liked the part after the line break. And now for the reviews.**

 **To Story Stalkers: Thanks for the ideas! I agree, Sirius should have a Houndoom but I wanted to make his first pokemon a Growlithe so that we would have at least one partner that actually originated in the Kanto Region. Oh and one of the pokemon that you suggested, was already going to be put in Sirius' team, I happen to like Chinchou. As for the training sessions... if I didn't put them in, then there would be no point to the story. Because as everyone knows, important things always happen during the training sessions.**

 **SB/SK: You're going to give me a Houndoom, aren't you?**

 **101Dragon: Well it is one of my favorite pokemon. Right next to Grovyle, Mightyena, and Chimchar.**

 **HP/HK: What about me?**

 **101Dragon: You'll get your pokemon, Harry, don't worry. Anyway, remember that reviews are always welcome, whether flames, criticism, or fantastic. Bye everyone!**

 **HP/HK, SB/SK, AK: Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **101Dragon: Hello Everybody! I'm back!**

 **SB/SK: Much too soon in my opinion.**

 **101Dragon: Shush you. You're lucky that I happen to like your character. Which reminds me, I don't own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

 **SB/SK: You just had to do that just now?**

 **101Dragon: If I did it any later, then I would forget. Besides, I had to interupt the argument or else this A/N would last the entire chapter.**

 **AK: Can we get on with the chapter now?**

 **101Dragon: Of course, Ashy, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Remember the replies to reviews will be at the end!**

Chapter 2

Ash, Sirius, and Harry were walking along route one, with Eclipse, Ray, and Inferno running ahead of them. They were having a great time as they walked, they talked about everything they were going to do and where they were heading after Viridian.

Now normally, a person would challenge the Pewter Gym first. But the Ketchum Triplets were going to pass through Pewter City and go on to Cerulean City. They figured that it would be easier to challenge that gym first and they could probably get some water types to challenge the Pewter gym with.

"I want to catch a horsea." Harry said as they discussed what water types they wanted to catch. Ever since Harry had seen his mother's kingdra, Prince, he had wanted one of his own as they were the coolest pokemon ever. Seriously, who wouldn't want a water/dragon type?

"Of course you do, you've been obsessed with Prince ever since we were eight." Ash said rolling his eyes.

"Like you're any better, you were obsessed with Mom's sandslash since we were seven!" Harry snapped but without any real heat to it. Harry could never be mad at his brothers unless they had done something really horrible.

"Diggy is really cool, with the exception of his name!" Ash defended himself but he was laughing a little bit so it was a poor defense.

"That's what Sirius said about that visitor's, you know Tyler's, Houndoom." Harry pointed out and Sirius slapped him over the head before whispering furiously. "You promised to never bring that up again!"

"Sorry, Black, it was too easy to bring up." Harry said smirking, using his brother's middle name as all three of them often did.

"You're insufferable, Green!" Sirius grumbled, to which Harry replied with a curious, "I didn't know that you knew such a big word."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but Ash interrupted him, saying. "Children, don't argue when we're starting our journey."

"Who are you calling children? We're the same age!" Sirius turned on Ash with surprising intensity. Ash rolled his eyes and said. "I'm older."

"By three minutes." Sirius pointed out and Ash shrugged saying. "I'm still older."

"If you're older, that means Harry is the baby." Sirius said suddenly making Harry protest loudly. "I'm not a baby! I'm just as old as you two are!"

"Sure you are." Ash said as if talking to a little kid. Harry humphed and shouted up ahead. "Eclipse, wait up, I want to join you three!"

The absol complied and soon Harry was walking ahead of Ash and Sirius with the pokemon. Ash and Sirius were a little annoyed that their brother had ditched them for their pokemon but they had been teasing him which they knew that Harry hated.

After a while of just walking, Ash couldn't take the silence and he asked loudly. "Hey how about we find a new teammate while we're here?"

Sirius and Harry considered this for a moment before they nodded and set about searching for pokemon with their partners.

Sirius and Inferno were the first to find a pokemon. They had been searching through the brush, in hopes of finding a small but strong pokemon, and they had found a little nidoran that was female by the looks of it. Sirius and Inferno nodded at each other and then they challenged the little nidoran.

It wasn't a very long battle, though that was understandable since the triplets and their partners had trained a lot since they met. It had only taken three moves to knock the nidoran out and catch her in a pokeball. As soon as Sirius had caught the nidoran, he let her out and crouched down next to her.

"Hi girl, welcome to my team, I'm Sirius and this is Inferno. I was wondering if I could give you a nickname?" Sirius introduced himself before asking gently. The nidoran thought about it for a moment before nodding. Sirius grinned and said. "How about Periwinkle or Peri for short?"

The nidoran thought about it before nodding. Sirius let out a whoop of delight and hugged the newly named Peri while Inferno barked happily at their new teammate. After a few minutes, the three of them went to see how the others were doing.

Meanwhile, Ash and Ray were battling a pidgey they had happened across while looking for pokemon. And they were doing pretty well considering that Ray was an eletric type. In fact, it only took one thunderbolt to bring the pidgey down after it had dodged all the other attacks. Ash threw a pokeball and once it had dinged, he called the pidgey back out and healed it's wounds before introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Ash and this is Ray. Could I give you a nickname?" Ash asked the little pidgey. After a moment, the pidgey nodded. Ash thought about what he could nickname it and he finally came up with the perfect one. "How about Aero?"

The pidgey looked as if it was contemplating the name and then he nodded and flew up to perch on Ash's head. Aero perched there for a moment before he did the bird equivalent of a smirk and snatched his hat.

"Hey! Give that back!" Ash complained trying to snatch the hat back from the mischievous bird but Aero just dodged the lung and flew slightly above Ash's reach. Ash tried to jump to get it but it was impossible. The flying type just flew even higher.

Ash finally gave up after a few vain attempts to get his hat back which was about the same time as Sirius showed up with a little nidoran in his arms and Inferno by his side.

"Hey Ash! I found a new teammate, what about y... why does that pidgey have your hat?" Sirius stopped and asked when he saw Aero flying overhead with Ash's hat.

"He's my new teammate and he stole my hat." Ash replied, shooting a playful glare at the flying type. Sirius snorted before saying in a grown-up voice. "It's only stealing if they never give it back."

"Stop saying that! It's stealing when you take something without permission, not if you never give it back." Ash told him, hitting him over the head.

"Ow! Did you have to hit me?" Sirius complained loudly.

"Yes. I have to hit you whenever you act like an idiot." Ash replied smirking. Then before Sirius could retort, they both heard a familiar voice from behind them say. "So you hit him all the time?"

They spun around to see Harry, holding a spearow, with Eclipse by his side. Harry was smirking as he stroked the spearow's feathers.

"Harry," Sirius whined. "Don't sneak up on us like that!"

"But I like doing that!" Harry complained before asking. "So you two found new teammates too?"

"Yeah, this is Peri." Sirius introduced his nidoran before Ash introduced his pidgey. "This is Aero."

"And this is Comet, isn't he cute?" Harry said with a smile on his face while his brothers looked at him oddly. They looked like they were going to say something but the two boys decided to just let their youngest brother stay in his own little world.

Comet had other ideas as he squawked indignantly. Harry just smiled at him and continued to pet the spearow's feathers. The spearow squawked again and wondered, for the second time, why he had chosen to go with the odd boy. It had happened so fast.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry was searching for pokemon when he heard a squawk of pain. He instantly turned to Eclipse and the absol, getting the hint, led the way through the brush and woods. They both stopped when they saw an injured spearow on the ground._

 _Harry approached the wounded flying type warily, aware that the spearow could lash out at any time. The spearow squawked at him angrily as he approached._

 _"Shh, I'm only here to help." Harry said in a low voice as he knelt down beside the spearow. The flying type snapped his beak at him when he tried to touch his injured wing. Harry stopped before saying. "I won't hurt you, little one, I just want to help. I don't like to see pokemon in pain."_

 _The spearow tilted his head in contemplation before allowing the boy to gently touch his wing. Suddenly a flash of blue aura surrounded the spearow's wing and it was healed almost instantly. The spearow looked up at him in shock._

 _"I've been able to use the aura ever since I was little along with my brothers." Harry explained. "According to my mom, our family has a history of being able to use the aura so my brothers and I have practiced since we were little."_

 _The flying type looked up at him in awe before gently flapping his injured wing. It didn't seem to hurt the spearow at all and he looked up at Harry in gratitude. Harry just smiled at him while gently stroking the spearow's feathers._

 _Suddenly the spearow gained a strange glint in his eyes and tapped his beak on one of Harry's pokeballs. Harry tilted his head at the strange bird in confusion. Then the spearow squawked and tapped the button of an empty pokeball, disappearing inside._

 _Harry stared at the pokeball in surprise before letting out the spearow, who landed on his shoulder._

 _"So you want to join my team?" Harry asked curiously and when the spearow nodded his head, he said. "If you're going to be part of my team, then we'll have to give you a nickname."_

 _Harry thought about it for a moment before asking._

 _"How about Comet?"_

 _The spearow thought about it for a moment before nodding. It was a good name considering that he was very fast in the air. Harry smiled brightly at him before picking up the spearow and going to find his brothers._

 _End Flashback_

Sirius suddenly snapped his head and looked at Harry. His eyes narrowed and he nudged Ash gently to get his attention. When Ash saw what Sirius had already seen, he was mad.

"Harrison Green Ketchum, what have we told you about using your aura? Not to mention what mom has told you?" Ash demanded angrily.

"But Comet was hurt!" Harry complained before adding. "Besides, you two use your aura, why can't I?"

"Because your aura takes up a lot more energy. You could have fainted and we wouldn't know where you were so that we could help you." Sirius said sternly before adding more gently. "It's good that you helped Comet but don't use your aura to do it. Bandages and Nurse Joy are more than enough to help wounded pokemon."

"Ok Siri, I'll reserve my aura for emergencies." Harry conceded to his brother's point. Then he added. "But you two have to as well, I don't want to feel left out."

"You'll never be left out! You're our little brother." Ash said punching him on the shoulder while Sirius hugged him really tight.

"You promise?" Harry asked in a small voice. Sirius and Ash exchanged looks before saying. "We solemnly swear to never leave you out of anything."

"Thank-you." Harry said before hugging both of his brother's as tight as he could. The three of them hugged for a while before continuing on their journey, assured that none of them would ever leave the others out.

 **A/N:**

 **101Dragon: I feel like I'm gonna cry, that was so touching! (starts crying at the touching moment)**

 **SB/SK: Stop crying, we have answers to reviews to do.**

 **101Dragon: Oh right! (stops crying) To the reviewers!**

 **To MoonWolfAtlantis: How does this keep happening? This is the second that a reviewer has suggested a pokemon that I was already planning to put in the story. Though I was going to give Harry Clefairy's pre-evolved form, Cleffa. It is strange.**

 **HP/HK: I get a Cleffa? Yay!**

 **101Dragon: Harry, you won't be getting one for a while.**

 **HP/HK: Aww (tries to use puppy eyes)**

 **101Dragon: Sorry you'll have to wait just like the readers.**

 **HP/HK: Fine, Make sure to review so that she get's to my pokemon faster! Good-bye everyone.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **101Dragon: Hi Everybody! Who's your favorite fanfic writer ever?**

 **SB/SK: Not you.**

 **101Dragon:... for once could you say something positive about me?**

 **SB/SK: Nope, I'm being paid not to.**

 **101Dragon: By who?**

 **SB/SK: I'm not allowed to say. He made me swear an unbreakable vow not to tell you what his name was.**

 **101Dragon:... I really hate Severus sometimes. Anyways I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon or Team Rocket's Motto. And we should get on with the chapter.**

 **SB/SK: Remember, the answers to the reviews will be at the ending A/N.**

Chapter 3

"Look at that!" Harry was running around Viridian City excitedly while his brothers trailed behind him, shaking their heads at his childishness.

"Harry, if you keep rushing off every five seconds, then we're going to hold onto your hands." Ash told him after a while.

"But Ashy," Harry whined. "We've never been in a city this big before!"

"That does not mean you have to look at something, stare at it for a moment, and then run off." Sirius replied before Ash could. Harry pouted before he saw something else and dashed off.

"We're never going to get through to him, are we?" Ash asked his more mature brother, who then replied. "I doubt it."

Meanwhile, Harry was standing in front of the Viridian gym looking at it in awe. The Viridian gym was amazing, it was the strongest and most impressive gym out there. Harry couldn't wait to challenge the gym but he knew it wouldn't be anytime soon. He, Comet, and Eclipse needed to get stronger first.

While Harry had been staring at the gym, he had suddenly been knocked over.

"Watch it, kid!" The older man snarled.

"I'm sorry." Harry said from his place on the ground.

The man's eyes suddenly softened and he offered his hand. Harry took it after a moment and the man pulled him to his feet.

"Regulus Giovanni." The man introduced himself. Harry smiled shyly and said. "I'm Harry Ketchum."

"Harry Ketchum? As in Professor Oak's prized student, Harrison Ketchum?" Regulus Giovanni asked looking surprised.

"Yeah that's me." Harry said blushing at the praise. It was like everyone important knew about that. Anyone important who had ever visited Pallet Town was quick to recognize his name. It got annoying sometimes.

"Nice to meet you, Harry, you looking for a Viridian gym battle?" Regulus asked curiously.

"What? No! I mean, I'm not experienced enough to challenge the Viridian gym. Later, definitely, but only after I've challenged some other gyms." Harry rambled a bit before Regulus held up his hand laughing. "I get it, lad, I get it."

"Sorry, I get carried away sometimes." Harry apologized. Regulus opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Ash and Sirius ran up.

"Harry! What have we told you about running off?" Sirius demanded.

"Sorry, Sirius." Harry apologized to his brother. Unknown to them, a brief flash of pain had gone through Regulus' eyes.

"So anyway, Harry, who's your friend?" Ash asked curiously as his gaze settled on Regulus.

"Oh, this is Regulus Giovanni, Mr. Giovanni, these are my brother, Ash and Sirius." Harry introduced them, slightly shocking his brothers by the difference in his behavior. Usually, Harry would be super shy with or in front of a stranger.

"Nice to meet you gentlemen." Regulus said smiling but he still had a pained look in his eyes.

Suddenly, Sirius' eyes widened and he asked. "Aren't you the Viridian gym leader?"

"Yes, I just so happen to be the Viridian gym leader." Regulus said chuckling. Harry's jaw dropped, he had talked to the gym leader and he hadn't even known it.

"Close your mouth, bro." Ash told him and Harry instantly snapped his jaw shut. Ash, Sirius, and Regulus laughed at him for a moment before Regulus asked. "How about you three come with me in the gym? I could give you a tour."

"You would do that?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Sure, I have some time to kill." Regulus replied chuckling. The brothers looked at each other before saying simultaneously. "Thank you!"

Regulus chuckled again and led the three boys into the gym. Once inside, Harry, Sirius, and Ash stared at everything in awe. The gym was massive! Not only that but there were a bunch of trainers around the gym who, according to Regulus, were studying under him.

They were just passing a pair of battling trainers when a strong jet of fire shot out towards Harry. Harry didn't notice it at first but Sirius did and instantly jumped in front of the fire. Before it could hit him though, Sirius made a shield out of his aura, shocking Regulus greatly. The fire bounced off the shield right back at the marcargo that had shot it, not hurting the fire type in any way.

"You can use the aura?" Regulus asked after a minute in awe.

"We all can, it runs in our family." Ash replied, shocking Regulus even more.

"What can you use the aura for?" Regulus asked curiously.

"I specialize in fighting aura, I can use my aura to fight." Ash said then Sirius continued. "I can use my aura to form shields."

"And I can use my aura to heal, it takes more energy though." Harry said before adding. "Oh and all three of us can use the aura to sense things around us."

Regulus stared at all three of them in awe before he got a questioning look on his face and he asked. "How come your healing aura takes more energy?"

"Well you know how it usually takes a few days or weeks to heal something if you get hurt?" Harry asked and once Regulus had nodded, he continued. "Well with my aura you're taking that amount of time and forcing it to happen all at once and not gradually. It's easier with pokemon but if I do too much with either people or pokemon, I faint. With different auras like fighting or shields, it's easier because it only takes a second for you to hurt somebody and it doesn't take much to protect yourself."

"That makes sense." Regulus said nodding his head before he asked. "How long have you three been able to use the aura?"

"Ever since we were little, it came naturally for us." Ash replied.

"Wow." Regulus said and then he added under his breath. "I wish I could use the aura."

Harry heard him though and told him. "If you try and practice with your aura, you might be able to use it too. It just depends on how strong your aura is."

Regulus grinned at him and opened his mouth to say something but before he could, one of the trainers ran up.

"Mr. Giovanni, sir! I'm sorry to interrupt but Nidoking is in a rampage and we can't get him to calm down." The trainer said rather out of breath.

"Oh dear, I'd better go handle him. Roy, could you show these three out?" Regulus asked the trainer.

"Yes, sir!" The trainer, Roy, saluted Regulus, making him chuckle, before the gym leader ran off. Roy then turned to the Ketchum brothers and said. "If you would follow me?"

The brothers followed him to the exit before heading over to the pokemon center on their own. They got booked a room and then they headed for the training field at the back of the pokemon center.

The brothers released their pokemon before they started training with each other. Comet and Aero were working with Inferno to increase their speed, Eclipse and Ray were battling with each other to increase their strength, and Peri was working with Sirius to learn a new move. They continued on with this until it was late and they had to head inside.

Sirius, Ash, and Harry were almost to their room when all three of them sensed something on the edges of their aura vision. They looked up to see two pokeballs break through the glass ceiling of the pokemon center and a lot of smoke descended with them. The boys, Nurse Joy, and girl were coughing because of all the smoke and then they saw two figures in the smoke.

"Who are you!" Ash demanded.

They heard a pair of snickers.

 _"Prepare for trouble!_

 _Make it double!_

 _To protect the world from devastation!_

 _To unite all peoples within our nation!_

 _To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

 _To extend our reach to the stars above!_

 _Jessie!_

 _James!_

 _Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!_

 _Surrender now, or prepare to fight!_

 _Meowth!_

 _That's right!"_

Ash, Sirius, and Harry just stood there for a moment before they broke down laughing. When Ash had caught his breath again, he said still laughing. "That was the worst motto I've ever heard, and I live with Sirius for pete's sake!"

"Hey don't insult our motto!" 'Jessie' exclaimed glaring t the three brothers.

"But it's terrible, and that's coming from a guy who used 'Pranks and books are my specialty' as his catch phrase." Sirius said still laughing.

"ARGHHH! Just hand over your pokemon!" Jessie yelled.

"Umm... no don't think so!" Ash said before he threw his pokeball. "Blast them out of here, Ray!"

"You too, Inferno!" Sirius threw his pokemon into the fray. Then Harry called out his pokemon, saying. "Let's get them out of here, Eclipse."

"I'll help too!" The girl from before said stepping forward and releasing a starmie. The brothers nodded at her before the battle began.

It was quite easy for them to beat the villians because they only had three pokemon on them and the meowth got knocked out with a simple ember from Inferno. Once they had defeated all the pokemon though, Ash got a wicked grin on his face and he told Ray. "Hey Ray, why don't we send them out with a shock?"

The electrike shot back his own wicked grin before he turned to the villains and sent the strongest electric blast he could muster at him. The blast sent them flying and just as they flew they yelled.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Harry, Sirius, and Ash laughed before they turned to the girl. Ash stuck out his hand and said.

"I'm Ash Ketchum and these are my brothers, Harry and Sirius."

"My name is Misty Waterflower." The girl introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Misty." Sirius said while Harry said a quiet hello. When Misty raised an eyebrow at that, Ash explained. "Harry's a little shy."

Misty nodded but before she could say more, Nurse Joy came over and thanked them for chasing off the criminals. The three brothers resolved to talk to Misty again in the morning, seeing as it was late, and bid her goodnight.

Sirius, Ash, and Harry fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces.

 **A/N:**

 **101Dragon: And done! I was worried that I wouldn't finish it in time.**

 **AK: If you did, I would set Ray on you. I liked you adding Regulus though, it was a nice thing to do for both him and Sirius.**

 **SB/SK: And I would set Inferno on you. Still Misty was a nice touch to add at the end, as was Team Rocket.**

 **101Dragon: That reminds me! To the Reviewers:**

 **To Story Stalkers: I think this chapter answered your question about the aura. And yeah A sweet, childish Harry with something ferocious like a Fearow was my idea. I'm glad you love it, that's what I aim for.**

 **To Ddragon21: No Harry is not a Horcrux anymore. As for the second part of your question, you'll be surprised at what happens later. I might give them Eevees but we'll have to wait and see. As for Harry having a Snivy, no, and you'll see why later.**

 **To Blue Roselette: As you see in this chapter, I've included Misty! I don't think she'll travel with them but you'll have to wait and see. And the Dumbledore part was meant to just give some insight into the wizarding world with some things for later. As for their teams.. you'll have to wait and see but the Cleffa thing wasn't a hint, it was a promise. Also I've given some other hints for their other pokemon, just look back at chapter 2 and you'll get it.**

 **101Dragon: Anyway this chapter is officially over. But the story definitely isn't people! I'll see you next time.**

 **SB/SK, HP/HK, AK: Bye Readers!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **101dragon: Hi everybody! Are you excited for the chapter? Because I know I am!**

 **SB/SK: What has you all perky? Seriously, it's creepy.**

 **101dragon: I'm just so excited. I can't explain why though because it has nothing to do with fanfiction.**

 **SB/SK: Ok, she's gone nuts, I'm so very glad that she doesn't own Pokemon or Harry Potter.**

 **HP/HK: I'd be scared if she was. She'd turn me into a Ravenclaw Bookworm with no pokemon or a kind Slytherin with no pokemon. Either way, I don't get pokemon! And she would be late, like she was with this chapter!**

 **101dragon: Harry, the only reason you have pokemon is because I gave them to you. And I didn't mean to be late!**

 **HP/HK: No you didn't, you lie! And you are still late.**

 **101dragon: (turns to Sirius) what did you tell him? Other than me being late?**

 **SB/SK: Uh... I'll tell you later (runs away)**

 **101dragon: You get back here, Sirius Black Ketchum! (runs after Sirius)**

 **HP/HK: While they're running let's get on with the story.**

Chapter 4

The boys woke up early the next morning and went for a run with their partners. They had been doing so ever since they had became friends with their partners because it was good exercise. They would talk to Misty later, if she was still there when they got back.

As they ran, they made plans for their journey.

"Ok so we're going to go to Pewter City, not challenge the gym, head over to Mt. Moon to explore and maybe get some new pokemon, then onto Cerulean city, before heading back to Pewter city to battle their gym leader. Wow that was quite a mouthful." Ash and Sirius laughed a little at their brother when he said the last part.

"Exactly right, little brother, you catch on fast." Sirius said in a way that made him sound like he was talking to a little kid.

"Hey! I'm not little!" Harry whined, especially when Ash ruffled his hair.

"Sure you aren't, little bro, and Sirius isn't the smartest prankster we know." Ash said rolling his eyes.

"You two hate me." Harry pouted making both of his brothers laugh at him again.

"Nah we love you, you're just a little shrimp." Sirius said smiling.

"Eclipse, Ash and Sirius are being mean to me!" Harry complained to his partner. The absol just rolled his eyes and continued to run at an easy pace. "What is it 'pick on Harry' day?"

"Yes, tomorrow is 'pick on Sirius' day though." Ash told him before Sirius slapped him over the head.

"Wasn't that last week though?" Harry asked curiously.

"No, that was 'pick on Inferno' day." Ash told him and Harry nodded in understanding. The fire type growled and sent a small ember at their feet, making the two boys yelp in pain.

"And that's why you don't mess with me or Inferno." Sirius said smirking before he started to run faster and he explained to his brothers. "If we keep going at this pace, then it'll be lunch by the time we get back. I don't know about you two, but I'll die before then."

"I swear, Black, your stomach is a bottomless pit." Ash said shaking his head.

"Like you're any better, Red! The only one with an average appetite in our family is mom!" Sirius retorted.

"Hey what about me?" Harry demanded.

"You're on the less than average scale when it comes to your appetite. Seriously, no pun intended by the way, we have to force you to eat sometimes." Sirius said with a slightly disapproving tone.

"It's not my fault that I can't eat much, you know that." Harry complained.

"We know but we wish you would eat more anyway." Ash told him.

"Yeah, eventually you could deteriorate to the point where you're just skin and bones." Sirius said poking Harry in the stomach, in a playful yet serious (no pun intended) way.

"And you two will turn into wailords. Guys, I may not eat much but I'm fine, really." Harry told them.

"We know but we do worry, you know." Ash said and Harry rolled his eyes and said. "You're overprotective maniacs sometimes, of course I know!"

"Hey! We're not maniacs!" Ash and Sirius complained at the same time.

"Yes you are, besides I did notice that you didn't object to the overprotective part." Harry observed.

"Harry, while Ash may not be the smartest, neither of us are idiots. We know that we're overprotective of you. We've been overprotective of you since we were three!" Sirius said with a sharp look before he added. "And Ash is overprotective of the both of us."

"Hey I'm the oldest so I'm supposed to take care of my little brothers." Ash said ruffling his brothers' hair.

"You're only older than us by a few minutes." Harry complained.

"A few minutes still count, Harry, it's why you're our baby brother." Ash told him while smirking.

"I'm not a baby! We've been over this!" Harry complained even louder.

"Yes and we've come to the decision that you will continue to argue while we hold our ground on the fact that you're our baby brother." Sirius said smirking like Ash.

"... I hate you guys." Harry said after a moment.

"Love you too, Green!" Sirius and Ash said cheerfully making Harry huff as he started to run faster. "Hey, don't leave us behind!"

Sirius and Ash chased Harry for a while before they and their pokemon decided that it was time to head back to the pokemon center. They arrived just as several people were going to get their breakfast from the pokemon center's kitchen.

"Ah man, we're going to be the last in line." Ash whined.

"I told you that we should have gone faster." Sirius told him and Ash hit him over the head. They started arguing until Harry cut in. "Hey guys, if you don't stop fighting, then we'll miss lunch completely."

That got them to stop and nearly run to the line. Just as they got in line, Harry yelled after them. "And get me something too!"

His brothers nodded and Harry smiled as he went to sit down at one of the tables. A few minutes later, Misty sat down in a chair beside him, startling him a bit.

"Hey again." Misty said in a semi-quiet voice. This made him relax.

"Hi." Harry said quietly. There was silence for a moment and then Misty asked. "Aren't you going to get anything to eat?"

"Ash and Sirius are getting something for me." Harry replied and Misty nodded in understanding. They made small talk until Sirius and Ash came back, Ash carrying an extra plate of food for Harry.

"Thanks, Ash." Harry told him before starting to eat as he knew that if he didn't, his brothers would kill him.

"Now you make sure you eat all of it, or else I'll get Inferno to burn you." Sirius told him sternly, making Harry nod rapidly. He did _not_ want to get burned.

Misty looked at them questionably and Ash explained to her. "Harry doesn't eat much so it's our job to get him to eat enough."

"I eat plenty enough!" Harry complained.

"No, you don't." Sirius and Ash both chorused.

"Oh shut it, you two." Harry said rolling his eyes. He then yelped as his brothers hit him over the head and glared at them while they just smiled at him.

Suddenly Misty started laughing. When the triplets turned to look at her, she managed to reduce her laughter to giggling and she said.

"I'm sorry, you three are just so funny."

"What! The only funny one is Sirius!" Ash exclaimed almost angrily.

"Hey! I'm only funny when I play pranks!" Sirius objected.

"You're funny all the time, Sirius, don't you object!"

"No I'm not! You're the one who's funny!"

And that was was the start of an almost physical fight between the two of them. Harry and Misty watched the two of them fight for a while with amused smiles on their faces, before Harry cut in.

"As much as I'd love to listen to you two bicker all day, you two said we'd be leaving before dinner."

Ash and Sirius looked at each before they got a pair of grins on their faces. When Harry saw that look, he turned to Misty and said.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to run. That grin doesn't bode well for me."

And with that, he took off running out of those pokemon center, Eclipse following closely behind. Ash and Sirius grabbed their stuff before they took off after their brother with their pokemon beside them.

Misty, who was left blinking in surprise, suddenly smiled and she whispered. "I hope I meet those three again."

 **A/N:**

 **101dragon: Now before you readers, or Sirius, say anything, I know it wasn't my best chapter.**

 **SB/SK: Ain't that the truth.**

 **101dragon: I tried but this chapter was a real struggle for me to write. It's more of a filler than anything. You get to see more of the triplets and you get some of the plans for the journey so it's alright, right?**

 **HP/HK: Sort of.**

 **101dragon: (sighs) the next chapter will be better, promise. And it'll be up at the usual waiting point of five days... I hope. Anyway to reviewers, try to add more to your reviews. I like replying to them, it gives me more to do in my author's note.**

 **AK: In other words, review no matter what and try and make it longer. Anyway, we'll see you next time in 'Life Beyond the Veil'!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **101Dragon: Hi everyone! How's it going? Boring without an interesting chapter to my story? I'm sorry that I was so late with this chapter but my old computer broke down so I had to transfer it to another computer where I couldn't get the right inspiration and then I had to type it up on my new computer so its just been hard to write it. Anyways I'm back and you're about to read a great chapter!**

 **SB/SK: No, we're good.**

 **101Dragon: Humph, anyway to begin with, I don't own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

 **SB/SK: Which is good, because she'd turn me into an adult.**

 **101Dragon: Why would I do that? You're one of my favorite characters! Now the only thing I would change about the Harry Potter series would be Severus saving Harry from the Dursleys, you, Remus, and Severus living until you were old, and a few other things.**

 **HP/HK: Give it up 101dragon, he won't believe you.**

 **101Dragon: Fine, remember that I will respond to the reviews at the end. And now, get to reading the chapter!**

Chapter 5

"Finally! Mt. Moon! No more hiking, annoying trainers, or snakes! Yay!" Harry celebrated after they had finally made it to Mt. Moon after two weeks travel from Viridian, through Pewter City, and finally on the path that would lead them to the famous mountain.

"You do realize we'll run into all of those things once we leave, right?" Sirius asked and Harry groaned saying. "Why must you crush my joy?"

"I'm just bringing you back to reality, bro." Sirius said smirking.

"Since when have you lived in reality, Siri?" Ash said smirking as well while the smirk disappeared from Sirius's face. "I hate you."

"No you love me." Ash replied cheekily.

"You're terrible." Sirius said flatly, making Ash roll his eyes before putting an arm around his brother and saying. "And you're a prankster, do I hate you?"

Sirius just stuck his tongue out at him before Harry ran up ahead of them suddenly. Sirius and Ash looked at each other, both bewildered, before running after him. They soon saw what Harry had already saw. A man was being attacked by a whole horde of zubat and as they ran up they noticed that Harry had already called out Eclipse by this point and they were taking out several zubat. Ash and Sirius joined the fray, calling out their respective partners, and started taking out the zubat as well.

When the zubat were all gone, the man, who introduced himself as Seymour, came up to them and thanked them. Repeatedly. It got annoying after the thirty-seventh time. Finally Ash asked him.

"So why were those zubat attacking you?"

"Someone strung lights inside of Mt. Moon and when I went in to investigate, they attacked me." Seymour told him and all three of the brothers frowned. Why would someone string lights inside a cave inhabited by pokemon? Everyone knows that lights really irritate wild pokemon who live in the darkness of caves.

The brothers made a split second decision. Harry turned to Seymour and said.

"We'll help you investigate, after we either destroy or take the lights down."

"Who else wants to destroy them other than me?" Ash asked but Sirius shook his head and said. "If we destroy them, the glass from the lights could rain down on innocent wild pokemon. and if we destroyed the wires, electricity could still run through them and hurt any pokemon that got near."

"Ok then let's get to work taking them down." Harry said clapping his hands together before he called out Comet. "Ash, I'd call out Aero too because we're going to need some help from our flying types." Ash nodded and sent out Aero and the three brothers along with Seymour started taking down the lights. After a while they eventually found the generator but they couldn't take it down yet for two reasons.

One, it was being guarded by the idiots from Team Rocket.

And two, Harry heard a cry from a pokemon and instantly went to go help.

Ash and Sirius followed their brother through the caves as Seymour stayed behind to keep an eye on the generator to see if the idiots would leave. The three of them finally stopped as they saw four pokemon being ganged up on by the Meowth from Team Rocket. The pokemon were a Gible, Cleffa, Beldum, and Sandshrew and three of them seemed to be guarding the Cleffa.

"Alright yous, hand over the moonstone and nobody get's hurt." The Meowth growled making Harry jump into action even though Ash and Sirius tried to hold him back so they could make a plan.

"Leave them alone!" Harry said angrily. The Meowth turned to look at him and sneered. "Oh yeah, how are yous going to make me, twerp?"

Harry growled before letting out Eclipse. Meowth jumped back as his eyes widened. Then Ash and Sirius stepped forward and released their own pokemon.

"You're those twerps from the Pokemon Center."

"Yeah and you're about to find out what happens when somebody messes with pokemon on my watch." Harry growled before he told Eclipse. "Use Shadow Ball and knock him out."

"Use Thunderbolt, Ray!" Ash told his partner before Sirius ordered. "Use Flamethrower."

The combined force of all three of their attacks sent Meowth flying down the tunnel. Once he was out of sight, the three brothers went over to the four injured pokemon and after reassuring them that they weren't going to hurt them, they started to tend to their wounds. Harry treated the Cleffa and Beldum as they were the most injured and Harry had the most experience with healing. Sirius treated the Gible and Ash treated the Sandshrew.

Once they had finished healing the pokemon, they said good-bye after explaining that they had to go destroy the machine that was making the lights work. When the four pokemon heard that, they were eager to help and followed them back to the generator. Eclipse, Ray, and Inferno sent the idiots packing and then the four pokemon from Mt. Moon destroyed the machine with their attacks. The triplets and Seymour all thanked the pokemon profusely for that.

"Thanks, guys, now you don't have to worry about that machine anymore." Harry said with a grin. The four pokemon cheered before the Cleffa got a look on her face and motioned for them to follow her. The triplets looked at each other before they shrugged and followed the little star shape pokemon.

What they saw was amazing though. They saw other Cleffas, Clefairys and even Clefables dancing around a giant moonstone. It was absolutely amazing as they danced around it and some of them even evolved. Harry went to thank the Cleffa for showing them this but before he could, there was a boom as the Team Rocket idiots appeared again. They went to grab the moonstone but there is one thing that most trainers don't know about the Cleffa line.

They hated people who tried to take their moonstone away.

So when Team Rocket made a move to get the moonstone, they started waving their fingers back and forth. Then a hyper beam shot out at Team Rocket and sent them blasting off into outer space, never to return to Mt. Moon if they valued their lives.

With Team Rocket out of the way, the Cleffa line returned to their dance and the triplets and Seymour watched until it was over. The triplets left soon after, they really had to get going, but Seymour had decided that he was going to stay with the Cleffa Line. That surprised the three brothers but not overly so considering that Seymour was a bit... eccentric to say the least. They said good-bye to him and were about to leave when the Gible, Cleffa, Sandshrew, and Beldum from earlier stopped them.

"What's up, guys?" Sirius asked as the three brothers crouched down to their level. The Cleffa said her name a couple times and when they didn't seem to get it, she sighed and went to tap an empty pokeball on Harry's belt, shocking him.

Harry quickly let her back out and asked. "You really want to come with me?"

She nodded and the other three pokemon nodded but the Sandshrew went over to Ash and the Gible went over to Sirius. The Beldum stayed with Harry as the three brother caught them in their pokeballs. Afterwards, they let the pokemon back out and nicknamed them. Harry nicknamed the Cleffa 'Star' and the Beldum 'Jupiter'. Ash nicknamed the Sandshrew 'Terra'. And finally, Sirius nicknamed his Gible 'Chomper', any guess why?

The brothers finally left Mt. Moon with smiles on their faces and new pokemon in tow.

 **A/N:**

 **101Dragon: And that's a wrap.**

 **SB/SK: I see you went with the reviewers suggestions.**

 **101Dragon: Yeah, they just seemed to fit, you know. Besides, you can't say that you don't love Chomper.**

 **SB/SK: (Sighs) I know. Anyway on with answers to the reviews. That really needs to be taken care of as the reviews have been left unanswered since October.**

 **101Dragon: Ok so in order from earliest to latest.**

 **To Manapohaku2: Yes I know that Giovanni is supposed to be his first name but I wanted to fit Regulus in there, so Giovanni became Regulus Giovanni.**

 **To Rikudou no Shinju: Thanks for the ideas, but Gible worked more with Sirius in my opinion. Oh well, at least Harry get's to cuddle with a Beldum (winks).**

 **101Dragon: And that's it for the reviews that I'm answering. Is there anything you boys would like to add?**

 **HP/HK: Yes, thank you for my Cleffa! And Jupiter is positively adorable.**

 **101Dragon: (shakes head) whatever you say Harry.**

 **AK: Anyway, this chapter is done. Remember to Review and as always...**

 **All: See you next time Readers!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **101Dragon: Hi all you readers! You ready for another installment of Life Beyond the Veil?**

 **SB/SK: No.**

 **101Dragon: Why must you always be the downer of the author notes?**

 **SB/SK: Because you make me.**

 **101Dragon: (smacks him) I do not. Anyway, Harry do the disclaimer.**

 **HP/HK: Okay, but stop hitting Sirius. 101Dragon does not own Harry Potter or Pokémon.**

 **AK: Now get to writing the story, 101Dragon.**

 **101Dragon: Ok, remember that the reviews will be answered at the end, and enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"Chomper! No!" Sirius yelled as his Gible bit Ash for the eleventh time.

They had just arrived in Cerulean City earlier that day and were heading down to the beach with all of their Pokémon. Unfortunately this included Chomper who has a habit of biting people he likes for some reason.

It took a lot of wrestling on Sirius's and Ash's part to get the little dragon to let go. When they finally managed him, Sirius gave Chomper a talking to.

"Chomper, I've told you more than once not to do that. Not only does it hurt but if you did it to the wrong people, you could get into a lot of trouble."

Chomper looked down sadly and Sirius instantly softened. He picked up the little Gible and said. "I'm not really angry, Chomper, but you should know by now not to do that."

"But all that biting will be useful for teaching him new moves like crunch or fire fang." Harry commented suddenly. This made Chomper perk up almost immediately and bite Sirius's arm in excitement.

Sirius groaned, glaring at Harry. "Why did you have to tell him that, Harry?"

"Because he's too cute of a dragon to make him sad for very long." Harry replied shrugging and Sirius groaned. "Why must you find all Pokémon cute?"

"That's not true! I don't think snake-like Pokémon are cute!" Harry objected.

"That's only because you're terrified of them." Ash said with a smirk and Harry glared at him before sending a pointed look at Eclipse, who fired a razor wind attack at Ash. Said boy yelped before glaring at the disaster Pokémon.

"You know it's true, Green, you've always been terrified of snakes." Sirius said, smirking just like Ash.

"You guys are afraid of them too!" Harry glared at his brothers.

"Even we're not as afraid of snakes as you are, Green." Ash told him. "You won't even go near a snake that's belongs to a trainer. I'm just wondering how we're going to avoid a nervous breakdown on your part when we go back to the Pewter Gym."

"Why would you worry about that?" Harry asked, looking puzzled.

"Uh, Sirius, do you want to tell him or should I?" Ash asked his other brother. Sirius quickly replied with. "I'm not telling him!"

Ash sighed before he said. "Fine, Harry, I hate to tell you this but the gym leader in Pewter City uses an Onix."

Harry paled dramatically.

"An Onix?" He asked, his voice fearful.

"Afraid so, baby brother." Ash replied and Harry stood there for a moment before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward.

Ash and Sirius rushed forward to catch him before he hit the ground. Sirius sighed while Ash shook his head at their brother.

"Too bad we don't have any water types yet." Sirius commented before he smacked Harry across the face. Harry's pokemon cried out while Harry came to.

"Again? You had to slap me again?" Harry asked.

"What do you expect us to do? We don't exactly have a water type yet." Ash said with a smirk and Harry slapped him before remembering why he had fainted.

"Why must a gym leader have a snake, why?" He groaned.

"Don't worry, Green, we'll protect you from the big bad snake." Sirius told him, with an amused smile.

"Oh cut it out, let's just go get a new pokemon, like we planned." Harry huffed and stood up before walking off the way they had been going before they had been stopped.

Ash, Sirius and their pokemon quickly followed and soon they had reached the waterfront. The triplets pulled out their fishing rods and cast them out into the water.

Ash was the first to catch something. That something was a rare find indeed. He had caught a Staryu at the end of his line somehow.

Ash instantly sent out Ray and started a battle. It wasn't that difficult, electric beats water after all. Soon Ash was catching the Staryu in a pokeball and letting it back out to name it Aqua. This catch encouraged Sirius and Harry to try even harder to catch a new pokemon.

A little while later, Sirius somehow managed to hook a Chinchou which should have been impossible considering that they aren't even native to the Kanto region and that they usually live in deeper water.

Sirius defeated the Chinchou with Peri as he didn't have much choice in what pokemon to use. It was a long and grueling battle but he finally managed to catch the Chinchou, who he promptly named Sparks.

A few minutes after that, Harry got a tug on his line. He started grinning madly when he pulled out a Horsea. His brothers and Eclipse actually saw the need to find out if he was still sane or not even as he sent Comet out to battle. The battle was short as it only takes one Spearow to take out a pokemon that wasn't trained and didn't have a type advantage. At the end of it, Harry had caught the Horsea and named him Neptune. After which, his happiness had both Sirius and Ash very concerned for Harry's mental health.

"Green, are you alright?" Ash finally asked as they headed back to town to challenge the Cerulean gym.

"Never better!" Harry replied happily.

"We're talking about your mental health, Green." Sirius said and Harry rolled his eyes and said. "I'm just very happy, we have a new friends and one of them is a Horsea just like Prince."

Ash and Sirius exchanged looks before Sirius told Ash. "We really should have anticipated this when he started grinning like a mad man."

"I didn't think he would go insane from happiness." Was Ash's only reply.

"What was that?" Harry asked as he hadn't caught what his brothers had said.

"Nothing, Harry." They replied and Harry narrowed his eyes at them for a second before he shrugged and continued walking. The two of them exchanged relieved looks before following their brother.

They decided to challenge the Cerulean Gym the next day and slept at the pokemon center that night. The next day, they woke up bright and early got ready before heading out to the gym.

When they got there though, they were surprised to find that the gym leaders were holding water shows instead of having an open gym for challengers. Sure some gyms did that but there was a whole show schedule and the triplets were surprised that they were able to get any challengers in.

They entered the gym and waited until the show was over before going to find the gym leaders. Once they found them though, they were greatly disappointed.

"What do mean you're not battling anymore!" Ash exclaimed after introducing themselves and talking with them for a bit.

"Well we got like totally sweeped by a few trainers a few days ago." One of them, Daisy, began.

"All our pokemon were at the center except for Seel and Goldeen and they like haven't been trained yet." Lily continued.

"And like since those trainers beat us, we don't feel like battling anymore so we're devoting all of our time to like our shows." Violet finished.

"But you're gym leaders, you're supposed to battle challengers! You can't just give up because some trainers beat you." Sirius said angrily.

"We could report you to the Pokemon League and they could just kick you out of the gym and get new gym leaders, you'd lose both your home and your ability to do shows." Harry suddenly said and the three girls stared at him in shock. Then Harry continued in a stern voice. "And even if we didn't do that, the next challengers would because just quitting is not what trainers do, especially gym leaders. It's your job to battle challengers, not to perform water shows. Whatever you think, your jobs as gym leaders should come first… no not as gym leaders, your jobs as trainers should come first. If you think that your shows are more important than helping your pokemon to become better, to help them learn and evolve, then I don't think there is even hope for you. Because every trainer should want to help their pokemon, and not just want to be great performers that never train their pokemon."

The three females weren't the only ones shocked this time. Even Sirius and Ash were staring at Harry in surprise as they never expected Harry to say something like that. But his words seemed to effect the gym leaders as they hung their heads in shame as the words sunk in.

Finally, Daisy spoke up. "You're right, Harry. None of us thought of our pokemon before we quit, we just did."

"Well next time, try and think of your pokemon before you just quit." Harry said his voice gentler than before.

"I think that we will." Violet told him. There was silence for a few minutes before Lily said. "You guys can come back tomorrow for a gym battle. We have to make sure that all our pokemon are in top shape before we battle."

"Ok we'll see you guys tomorrow." Harry told them before leading his brothers back out of the gym and back to the pokemon center. They would have to wait another day until they could battle the gym leaders but if they got their act together then the three brothers were sure the battle would be a good one.

 **A/N:**

 **SB/SK: Really? We don't even get to battle them this chapter?**

 **101Dragon: No. But you do get new pokemon.**

 **HP/HK: I have a Horsea, yay!**

 **101Dragon: Ignoring the crazy person, let's get to the answers to Reviews.**

 **To Sakura Lisel: Yeah, thanks, Chomper does make more sense.**

 **To Ddragon21: I don't know if you noticed but the triplets already have pokemon that aren't native to the Kanto region. Just look at Eclipse and Ray to start with.**

 **To the Guest: I would never make Regulus the bad guy! As for Harry being too perfect, that's why I made him eccentric when it comes to pokemon. For the pokemon suggestions… maybe.**

 **To Blue Roselette: I might give them a traveling companion but it won't be Brock (he has a snake!) Thanks by the way.**

 **AK: And that's it people. Remember to Review and as always-**

 **All: See you next time Readers!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **SB/SK: Ok everybody, 101Dragon can't make it so I'm in charge.**

 **101Dragon: Sirius! What are you doing! Get away from my computer!**

 **(Crash! Bang!)**

 **101Dragon: Oops, that wasn't supposed to happen. Serves him right though.**

 **HP/HK: What did he do this time and what was that crash?**

 **101Dragon: Sirius will tell you later. Anyway I don't own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

 **HP/HK: We'll answer reviews at the end.**

 **AK: (Comes in a few minutes later) why did I find Sirius at the bottom of the stairs?**

 **101Dragon: Uh let's get to the chapter.**

Chapter 7

"What pokemon are you going to use in the battle today, Sirius?" Ash asked as the three brothers made their way back to the Cerulean Gym.

"Well if it's only two on two, then I'm going to use Peri and Sparks. If we have to use three, then I'll add Chomper into the mix." Sirius replied before he asked. "What about you two?"

"I'm going to use Comet, Star, and Eclipse if it's three on three." Harry replied before Ash said. "I'm going to use Ray, obviously, Aero, and Aqua if we have to use three."

"So we're all set to challenge the gym." Sirius said with a grin. "I wonder if we'll win."

"Well you and Red are sure to win for sure with your electric types; myself on the other hand, we'll have to wait and see." Harry said with a less than confident tone.

"You'll win for sure, Green." Ash told him firmly. "Even if it's not three on three and you don't get to use Eclipse, then you have Comet, one of the most vicious pokemon ever."

"Comet is not vicious, he's just strong. And adorable." Harry said crossing his arms.

"Green, we're not going to argue but look up what it says about Spearow in your pokedex." Sirius told him gently and Harry looked at him in bewilderment before opening the pokedex and selecting Spearow on it and reading what it had to say.

When he was finished though, he was fuming mad.

"What! How could anybody say that about something as cute as a Spearow! It's like saying that Jupiter isn't one of the sweetest pokemon out there. The nerve of some people!" Harry ranted on this as they walked closer to their first gym battle.

"Harry," Ash finally interrupted. "As amusing as your ranting is, could you stop before we get to the gym? We know it's an injustice but there is nothing you can do about it now. Just calm down and if you're still raging mad later, we can contact the professor and see if anything can be done about it."

Harry wasn't happy but he did as Ash asked, albeit grudgingly. In fact, he was still grumbling as they walked to the gym.

As they walked into the gym, they were greeted by the three sisters. After greetings were over, Daisy asked.

"So which of us do you each want to battle?"

The brothers looked at each other before Ash said.

"I'll battle you, Daisy."

"I call battling Violet!" Sirius said with a grin.

"Guess that means I'll battle you, Lily." Harry smiled shyly at her.

"Ok then, you'll each battle us two on two and only you three are allowed substitutions." Daisy said before they led the triplets back to the water battlefield.

Sirius and Violet went first with Sirius's first pokemon being Sparks and Violet's was a Seaking. The battle was really short. How? Simple. Sirius had Sparks light up the battlefield. It really didn't take that long for the Seaking to succumb to its wounds from the electricity. Violet's second pokemon, a Seel, didn't last that long either.

Harry's and Ash's battles were similar as they both beat the gym leaders quickly, Harry only having to switch Comet out because Lily had a Dewgong that knew an ice type move. Soon though, all three brothers were holding their Cascade badges triumphantly with their partners by their sides. They thanked the gym leaders for their own battles before heading back out of the gym.

Ash, Sirius, and Harry were walking back to the pokemon center after their battle when a pokemon, that looked like a black fox with some blue fur on his head, came running up, a girl with brown and gold hair close behind.

"Flash, wait!" The girl called and to help her, Harry caught the pokemon just as he was going to run by them.

The girl ran up and took the pokemon from him, hugging him and chastising for running off before turning to the triplets and thanking them.

"Thank you so much, Flash has a tendency of running off even when I call him, he thinks it's funny."

"It's no problem." Harry replied before introducing them. "I'm Harry Ketchum and these are my brothers, Sirius and Ash."

His brothers said hi even as she introduced herself.

"I'm Jewel Redwood and this is my partner, Flash. He's a Zorua."

"Really, cool!" Harry said looking at the little fox with more interest now. "I've never seen a Zorua before."

"Flash and I moved here from Unova a few years back but we're just starting our journey now." Jewel explained.

"We started our journey a couple weeks ago." Sirius told her making her smile.

"Really?" She asked and when they nodded, she asked them. "So are you participating in the pokemon league or contests?"

"Contests?" Ash asked curiously.

"Contests are like the league only in their battles they rely more on beauty and grace than on brute force." Sirius explained to him before turning back to Jewel. "We're participating in the league but my guess is that you're doing contests, right?"

"Yeah." Jewel said with a smile. "Contests are great fun, especially when you just play around with different combinations."

"I can see how they would be." Harry said smiling as well before he asked. "So where are you heading on your journey?"

"Well tomorrow I'm off to Pewter City to compete in the Pewter City Contest. What about you three?" She answered their question before asking one of her own.

"Us too." Harry said with another smile.

"That's cool." Jewel said her smile getting wider.

Sirius suddenly had an idea. He grinned before offering.

"Hey Jewel, would you mind traveling with us?"

Jewel snapped her head around to look at him in surprise.

"You want to travel with me?" She asked with Flash copying her question.

"Sure, we're heading to the same place and if you want to travel with us afterwards, well we wouldn't say no, right guys?" Sirius looked at his brothers who nodded in agreement.

Jewel's smile got very wide before she said.

"Guess we're travelling buddies then."

The four of them smiled at each other before they headed off to the pokemon center. Jewel may have already been there but if she was going to be traveling with the triplets, then she would stick with them.

 **A/N:**

 **101dragon: And cut! Jewel has arrived.**

 **SB/SK: I don't care, at the moment I just want Star to use heal bell on me so that I can recover from going down the stairs (glares at 101dragon).**

 **101dragon: I'm sorry! I only meant to get you away from my computer which you shouldn't have been touching in the first place.**

 **SB/SK: It would have been acceptable if you had made the gym battles longer, like you promised Ash, Harry and I.**

 **101dragon: I'm not good at doing that! I'm much better at the journey itself.**

 **SB/SK: Still…**

 **JR: (interrupts them) Oh stop arguing you two. We need to answer reviews.**

 **101dragon: Right.**

 **To HarryKetchum: I don't think a Snivy would work out, Harry's still scared of snakes, remember?**

 **To the Guest: No, Regulus isn't going to be Giovanni's son. Maybe his brother but not his son. It just doesn't seem right. And of course Regulus is going to help the triplets! I love his character too much not to include him more.**

 **To Angel Winx: They might have shiny pokemon in the future. As of now, the only one with a shiny is Jewel with Flash. As for Harry having a shiny Tyrunt, at the moment there is only one more planned pokemon for him but I may include the Tyrunt later.**

 **101dragon: And that's it. Thank you all so much for reading and always remember-**

 **All: To REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

 **AK: Ok so currently 101dragon and Sirius are fighting so she asked Harry and I to do the author's note.**

 **HP/HK: So for the first time ever, we're going to answer a review at the beginning of the chapter, simply because it's very important and we should have included their request to begin with.**

 **AK: So to (GarionRiva ): We'll get right on putting the names and pokemon on here so you know who they are.**

 **Harry's Team: Eclipse (Absol), Comet (Spearow), Star (Cleffa), Jupiter (Beldum), Neptune (Horsea)**

 **Ash's Team: Ray (Electrike), Aero (Pidgey), Terra (Sandshrew), Aqua (Staryu)**

 **Sirius's Team: Inferno (Growlithe), Periwinkle "Peri" (Female Nidoran), Chomper (Gible), Sparks (Chinchou)**

 **Jewel's Team: Flash (Zorua), Gem (Dratini), Eli (Espurr)**

 **HP/HK: I have a feeling we're forgetting something and that Jewel has a pokemon I won't like.**

 **AK: Oh right! The disclaimer! 101dragon does not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

Chapter 8

The triplets and Jewel were stopped for the night after they had started traveling to Pewter city.

"So Jewel, do you have any pokemon besides Flash?" Ash asked as they sat around the fire.

"Yeah, I have two other pokemon, an Espurr named Eli and a Dratini named Gem." Jewel replied before noticing that Harry had paled dramatically and asking. "What's the matter, Harry?"

"Did-did you just say Dra-Dratini?" Harry stuttered and when Jewel nodded confusingly, his eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out.

"Whoa!" Jewel exclaimed in shock even as Ash and Sirius went to wake him up using Aqua.

"Harry is absolutely terrified of any pokemon that are like snakes." Sirius explained to her.

"What? Why? I mean I can understand how pokemon like Arboks, Servipers, even Onixs are scary but Gem is a sweet little thing, she only just hatched." Jewel was pretty confused as her Dratini wasn't scary in the least.

"We had a bad experience with snakes when we were kids and while Ash and I aren't really scared of them anymore, the fear of snakes has stuck with Harry." Sirius continued to explain to her as Harry finally woke up and stared at Jewel in shock over her Dratini.

Jewel thought about it for a moment before she got a look in her eye that was a little concerning to Sirius. She walked over to where Harry was still staring at her shock and crouched down beside him.

"Hey Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure but what do you want to ask?" Harry was curious.

"Could I help you get over your fear of snakes?" Jewel asked, surprising Harry.

"I don't think you can, Ash and Sirius have been trying for years." He told her but she only said. "I'm not talking all snakes, Harry, and I'm not talking about taking all the fear away. But I do want you to be able to see snakes and battle them without fainting. More importantly, I want to travel with you guys and let my Dratini, Gem, out, so she can evolve into Dragonair and then Dragonite, without you being afraid of her."

Harry was completely silent even as his brothers stared at Jewel in shock. After a couple minutes, Harry took a deep breath and said.

"Ok."

Jewel grinned brightly before she helped him up and said. "So before we begin our first lesson, you should probably call out your partner. When dealing with fear, a trusted partner is helpful to soothing worries."

Harry nodded and pulled out Eclipse's pokeball; calling him out and explaining the situation to the Absol before turning back to Jewel. Jewel opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it as she called out Gem. Harry shrank back in fear, making Eclipse growl at her even as Gem looked back at Jewel in confusion.

"Harry's afraid of pokemon that are like snakes, Gem, so I offered to help him get over his fear. Mind helping us out?" Jewel explained to the little Dratini who after a moment of thought, nodded her assent. "Great! Now…"

For the next hour, Jewel and Gem made a little progress with Harry's fear of snakes. But it was slow going as whenever Gem got too close to Harry, he shrank back in terror. At least he could look at the snake without shaking too much.

Just as well, before they went to sleep that night, Jewel recalled Gem so that Harry could sleep peacefully.

That night, as they slept, the triplets had a dream. Not just one of them, all of them had almost the same dream at the same time. The only difference being the pokemon in the dream.

In the dream, the triplets each watched as the legendary pokemon appeared before them. In Ash's dream, Azelf (the being of willpower) came to him; in Sirius's dream, Uxie (the being of knowledge) came to him; and in Harry's dream, Mespirit (the being of emotion) came to him.

"Ashton Red Ketchum" "Sirius Black Ketchum" "Harrison Green Ketchum" Azelf, Uxie, and Mespirit each said one of the triplets' names in a booming voice.

"Ashton, you have been chosen as my champion; from this point on you will be known as Ashton Ketchum, Champion of Willpower." Azelf told him at the same time that Uxie told Sirius. "Sirius, you shall be my champion; you will be known from this point on as Sirius Ketchum, Champion of Knowledge." At the same time this was being said to his brothers, Harry was told by Mespirit. "I have not had a champion before this unlike my brothers but now, Harrison, I choose you as my own; from this moment forward you will be known as Harrison Ketchum, Champion of Emotion."

As soon as this was done and said, the three legendary pokemon disappeared and the triplets woke up to the smell of toast (or as it was: burning toast).

They looked around to see Jewel trying to save some toast with their starters (including Flash) watching her attempts with pity and amusement in their eyes

"What happened, Jewel?" Harry asked before he was struck by a wave of emotions including those of pity, fluster, and amusement. He didn't know where the emotions were coming from and it was really giving him a headache.

Jewel jumped before turning to them and telling them.

"You guys weren't up so I decided to see if I could cook some breakfast. As you can see, I'm not that good of a cook when it comes to people food."

"What did you do before you met us then?" Ash asked curiously.

"To be honest, Eli cooked everything, I just helped out." Jewel said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Then why didn't you have him cook breakfast?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. Why cook something when you knew you were bad at it, if you had a pokemon that could cook well?

"I wanted to try it by myself." Jewel was blushing really badly as she added. "Guess I should have known better, huh?"

"Definitely." The three brothers chorused.

 **A/N:**

 **AK: Ok so 101dragon and Sirius are done fighting but 101dragon can't really type right now.**

 **101dragon: (yells from hospital bed) This is all your fault, Sirius! Why did you have to have Chomper use Draco Meteor on me?**

 **SB/SK: (yells back from a different hospital bed) Why'd you have to borrow Gem and have a dragon battle with me? It's not like I asked you to have Gem use Twister on me!**

 **HP/HK: (ignores their bickering) Anyway, let's start answering other people's reviews!**

 **To 917brat: As you can see, no he does not.**

 **To the Guest: Regulus will not be a traveling companion, he'll just show up. As for Regulus helping Harry out with his fears, I think Jewel can handle it for now.**

 **To Manapohaku2: Yeah, Harry can have a Spinarak.**

 **AK: So what do we do now?**

 **101dragon: (yells) The team thing will be included in the ending A/N's after this! Bye readers! See you next time and make sure to REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

 **101dragon: Hi everyone! I'm back with a brand new chapter!**

 **SB/SK: Do we finally get to Pewter City?**

 **101dragon: Maybe, maybe not.**

 **SB/SK: Then I'm not going to read it.**

 **HP/HK: Sirius stop being mean. 101dragon worked hard even though she doesn't own Pokemon or Harry Potter.**

 **SB/SK: But at this rate by the time she gets one league finished, there will have been fifty chapters and three years would have passed.**

 **101dragon: I'm going to get it done faster than that, Siri.**

 **SB/SK: Since when am I Siri?**

 **101dragon: Since I wanted to annoy you with it. Anyway, on with Chapter 9!**

Chapter 9

The four traveling companions were getting close to Pewter City when they decided to stop for a break by a nearby cliff. Everyone's pokemon were out, even Jewel's Dratini, and the four trainers were having a lot of fun with their pokemon.

Of course it helped that they had a ball to play with.

"Pass it to me, Comet!" Harry called to the Spearow who had the ball way above everyone's heads.

Comet dropped the ball to Harry, who then passed it over to Eclipse. Just as Eclipse was about to pass the ball to Star, the ball was snatched by Flash, who kicked it over to Jewel. Jewel grabbed the ball and tossed it over to Eli, who used a hyper voice to send it flying over to Gem, only for Inferno to dash in front of the ball and kick it over to Sirius. Sirius passed the ball to Chomper who then made the mistake of sending the ball towards Terra. Terra grabbed the ball and threw it a little too hard towards Ash.

Ash raced to get the ball before someone else could so much that he didn't look where he was going. He jumped to catch the ball only to find himself falling off the face of the cliff. Sirius and Harry gasped while Aero and Comet flew down to him to try and slow his descent but to no avail. Ash closed his eyes, fully expecting to go splat on the ground.

He opened them right back up when he felt himself stop. A moment later he was floating back up to the top of the cliff with a faint purple glow surrounding him. Then he was placed next to his brothers just as Jewel collapsed panting.

"What just happened?" Ash asked even as Sirius and Harry fussed over both himself and Jewel (but mostly himself).

"I had meant to tell you guys sooner but it just never seemed to be the right time." Jewel panted, making the triplets look at her. She took a deep breath before saying. "I'm a Psychic."

They all stared at her in shock for a moment before Sirius asked.

"You're a Psychic?"

"Yeah." She said looking down until she heard Harry say. "That's awesome!"

Her head snapped up to look at them so Sirius explained. "The three of us are Aura Users so you being a Psychic is pretty cool."

"Wait you guys are Aura Users!" Jewel exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, I can use mine to fight while Sirius uses his to protect and Harry uses his to heal." Ash told her with a grin. Jewel was silent for a moment before she asked. "Anything else I should know?"

"Other than the fact that Harry finds every pokemon except for snakes adorable, no." Sirius replied, making Harry whine, before he asked her. "How about you, have anything else we should know?"

"Hmm… nope, nothing I can think of." Jewel replied after a moment of thought.

"Good, that means we can pack up and get back on the road, right?" Ash asked but Sirius and Harry glared at him before Sirius told him sternly. "We are not going anywhere. Not only did we just have a frightful shock but Jewel is obviously exhausted. Harry and I will set up camp while the two of you take it easy for a bit. We'll continue on in the morning and if I hear even a word of argument, I will call our mom once we get to the pokemon center."

"But Sirius-" Ash tried to object but Harry cut him off. "No buts, Red, we're staying here until tomorrow morning and nothing with change our minds, got it!"

Ash could only nod. There was silence for a moment before Jewel asked. "Red?"

"Red is Ash's middle name, mine is Green and Sirius's is Black, so if we ever want to use a nickname for each other we go by those." Harry explained to her.

Jewel blinked in surprise and after a moment she asked incredulously. "Your middle names are all colors?"

"Yep, how about you, what's your middle name?" Sirius answered her question before asking his own.

"My middle name is Lily, my mom loved the flower so it became my middle name." Jewel replied with a faint smile.

"So you're named after a flower and our middle names are surprising?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow.

"It really doesn't happen that often, unless you count all the people named Silver or Gray, seriously, I don't know what's up with that." Jewel shook her head before saying. "Anyway, I wasn't expecting your middle names to be colors, usually that doesn't happen."

"Mom was trying to be different, it's like how some trainers like to come with totally unique strategies." Harry shrugged before he got a strange look in his eyes.

"Ash, Sirius, I don't like that look." Jewel whispered to the two boys, who only nodded in agreement.

"I got a brilliant idea, a wonderful idea, a brilliantly, wonderful idea." Harry said smiling before he added. "And since we're staying here for a bit… we have just the right amount of time to get started on my idea."

"Are you sure, Harry? I mean you said that Jewel and I had to take it easy for a while and we're leaving in the morning so-" Ash was cut off as Harry interrupted him. "We have plenty of time to do what I have planned."

"Oh no, you are not going into teaching mode, you're still a student yourself so you're not qualified to teach us anything." Sirius said sternly.

"Come on, Siri, this'll be fun!" Harry said in a cheery voice making his three companions look at each other in apprehension of what was to come.

 **A/N:**

 **101dragon: So what do you think?**

 **JR: I think that Harry's creepy.**

 **HP/HK: Hey! I'm not creepy!**

 **SB/SK, AK, JR: Yes you are.**

 **101dragon: Anyway, first we're going to put the teams on, then answer reviews. Teams are as follows:**

 **Harry's Team: Eclipse (Absol), Comet (Spearow), Star (Cleffa), Jupiter (Beldum), Neptune (Horsea)**

 **Ash's Team: Ray (Electrike), Aero (Pidgey), Terra (Sandshrew), Aqua (Staryu)**

 **Sirius's Team: Inferno (Growlithe), Periwinkle "Peri" (Female Nidoran), Chomper (Gible), Sparks (Chinchou)**

 **Jewel's Team: Flash (Zorua), Gem (Dratini), Eli (Espurr)**

 **101dragon: Now to answer reviews!**

 **To Asmodeus45: I'll consider it, I need another pokemon for him anyway.**

 **To Dark flame god: You'll have to wait and see.**

 **To Tristi Lynne (even though one of these reviews was for chapter 4): Yes Regulus remembers his old life because he didn't go through the veil. They might. I've already imagined the reunion. (Now for the other chapter): in order of your questions- maybe, maybe, yes.**

 **SB/SK: That's it for now, we'll see you next time *cough* hopefully *cough*. Remember to Review!**

 **HP/HK: And see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

 **101dragon: So… I'm back.**

 **SB/SK: What took you so long? Oh and I told you so!**

 **101dragon: Well for a while I didn't feel like doing it and I didn't know how to start it and then I had trouble getting to the end. It would be easier if I owned Pokemon but I do not nor do I own Harry Potter.**

 **AK: So your excuse is that you are lazy and have writer's block?**

 **101dragon: Yes to both.**

 **HP/HK: Let's just get to the chapter people, I can't wait to see what happens!**

Chapter 10

Harry, Jewel, Sirius, and Ash were getting some last minute training in before the triplets challenged Brock and Jewel competed in the contest.

Jewel was over with Harry with her Pokemon so that that he could help her get ready for the battle round and she could get some last minute coaching with his fear of snakes in. Ash and Sirius were having mock battles with each other.

All the pokemon were paired up too. Eclipse was paired with Flash, Inferno and Ray, Aqua and Jupiter, Star and Eli, Chomper and Terra, Comet and Aero, Sparks and Neptune, and finally Peri and Gem were working together (though near enough that Harry could see that he was in the presence of a snake-like pokemon).

The training was going well, everyone was working hard and getting stronger when suddenly there were three flashes of light as Jupiter, Peri, and Aero were covered in the glow that signified evolution.

When the light disappeared, three new pokemon were standing in their place. Jupiter was now a Metang, Peri was now a Nidorina, and Aero was a Pidgeotto. By the end of the transformation all the pokemon and Jewel were cheering for the newly evolved pokemon while Harry, Sirius and Ash stared at them in shock.

Finally, Harry ran forward and hugged Jupiter as tight as he could, saying that the Metang was even cuter than before and that he was proud of the iron claw pokemon. Jupiter looked a little off at the being called cute thing but then again, most of Harry's more unappealing pokemon were still off when their trainer did that.

Ash then went over to Aero and began stroking the bird's feathers, saying. "Great job, Aero, great job."

At the same time that Ash had went over to Aero, Sirius had gone over to Peri and, while being mindful of her poison point, he began to pet her, muttering soft words of praise.

The brothers couldn't believe that three of their pokemon had evolved at the same time. That didn't happen often unless you were using evolution stones. But they were so happy about their pokemon evolving that they didn't even stop to wonder how it happened, they were just glad that it did.

For the rest of the afternoon, the three boys were celebrating their evolved pokemon as they got use to their new forms. It was a happy time for everyone as the other pokemon got used to their friends' evolutionary forms and the evolved pokemon played with the small ones (especially Star, Gem, and Eli as they were the youngest).

However, eventually Harry got overly happy about the whole thing, going to the same level of happiness as he had when he had caught Neptune. Therefore, while celebrating, Sirius and Ash had to make sure that Harry had in fact not gone completely crazy while Jewel already thought that he was.

They had been planning on fighting the gym after their quick training session but with their pokemon evolving, by the time they stopped celebrating, it was already late and they didn't want to disturb the gym leader. They couldn't challenge Brock the next day though because he was one of the judges for the contest which just happened to be the very next day.

The triplets were obviously disappointed that they wouldn't get to do their gym battle today or the next day but they understood that some things can't be changed. Besides that, they had newly evolved pokemon and that was worth almost as much as a gym battle.

That night, Jewel picked out her outfit for the contest while the boys played with and groomed their pokemon.

"Should I go with the purple one or the green one?" She suddenly asked them, holding up two different colored shirts.

"Green! It goes better with your hair, complementary colors and all that." Harry told her, referring to Jewel's bright red hair.

"Green it is then, meaning I'm going with the red shorts." She smiled as she laid out her main outfit before moving onto accessories.

"Do you know who you're going to use in the contest, Jewel?" Sirius asked while he brushed out Inferno's fur. The puppy pokemon was lapping up the attention as he always did when Sirius brushed him.

"I'm going to use Eli for the appeal round and Flash for the battle round. I think we got a real good chance of winning this one." Jewel said excitedly.

"This one? This isn't your first contest?" Ash asked in surprise.

Not surprisingly, this caused a dark cloud to hover over their female traveling companion while Sirius and Harry shook their heads over how much of an idiot their brother was. Even Sirius knew that you never asked something like that.

"We didn't even get past the appeals our first contest." Jewel cried, now depressed instead of excited. "It was awful!"

The boys decided not to ask because Jewel looked like she was going to cry instead Harry told her. "Well this time will be much better because you're more prepared and you have us to cheer you on. You'll win that ribbon for sure!"

"You're right!" Jewel said perking up before she went to brush Flash's fur. "We'll do our best while looking our best and we'll win it for sure!"

"That's the spirit!" Harry said happily before he was pushed off his bed by Eclipse. "Hey! Eclipse! What did you do that for?"

Instead of trying to mime an answer, the Absol jumped off the bed and went to the door gesturing for them to follow him. The four traveling companions looked at each other before following Harry's partner. They returned the rest of their pokemon and followed Eclipse out of the room, through the pokemon center, and out onto the streets of Pewter.

They wondered where Eclipse was taking them, but it wasn't long until they reached their destination which happened to be the gym… or what used to be the gym.

The gym was partially destroyed. The police and Brock were standing in front of and amongst the ruins. The four traveling companions gaped at in shock before they walked over to the closest officer and Jewel asked him.

"What happened here, Officer?"

"Someone attacked the gym. We don't know who and we only know that they used a powerful pokemon to do this kind of damage." The officer replied, making Harry wonder how exactly they had missed the sound of the destruction of the gym? Was their hearing that bad?

"That's horrible!" Jewel exclaimed.

"Yes it is. We're doing everything we can to figure out who did this." The officer told them.

"Well if you ever need our help, while we're still here in town, we'll be happy to lend a hand." Harry told the officer before asking. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No, thankfully the gym leader and everyone else who works there were at home and all of the gym leader's pokemon were in their pokeballs." The officer reassured him.

"That's a relief." Sirius said before he yawned.

"I think it's time for us to get back to the pokemon center, we hope you solve the case officer." Ash said, making the officer nod at them before they started heading back.

As they walked back, the four of them discussed the destruction.

"I can't believe that we didn't hear the gym getting destroyed, if it weren't for Eclipse, we wouldn't have even known about it until morning!" Ash exclaimed in a completely shocked tone.

"Speaking of which, how did Eclipse know about that?" Jewel asked curiously.

"Eclipse is an Absol, which are known for causing disasters when in reality they can only sense when disasters are going to or have happened." Harry explained before adding. "Back at home, we usually knew when a fire or an explosion was about to happen first because Eclipse would try to get us to get there before it happened so we could stop it."

"We've only managed to do that a couple times though. And that was only because Mom left a pan on the stove and forgot about it so we were able to get there really fast." Ash added.

"Back to the matter at hand though," Sirius interrupted their explanation. "I wonder who would destroy the gym? It's an important place for most trainers, a place to test our skills or get advice. So why would a trainer destroy part of the gym?"

"I don't know. Maybe some bad organization did it to find something important out?" Jewel suggested, making all three boys realize something.

"Do you think it could be those guys we ran into in Viridian or someone related to them?" Harry asked his brothers, trembling as he remembered the Ekans that the girl had had.

"Maybe." Sirius replied. "It would not be unlikely, plus I doubt their team only consisted of those three."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jewel asked.

"Back in Viridian, when we first started out, we ran into these three guys who claimed to be part of Team Rocket and they tried to steal the pokemon center's pokemon." Ash explained.

"Do you think they had something to do with this?" Jewel asked with wide eyes.

"If they were, I would have expected them to take some pokemon. But who knows, maybe they were doing something completely different or they just wanted to blow up the gym. They could've been doing anything there." Harry told her.

"Well let's just hope the police catch them or whoever did this and get some sleep. I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired." Sirius suggested. The rest of their group agreed with him and they all headed back to the pokemon center for some sleep.

 **A/N:**

 **101dragon: And done!**

 **SB/SK: Great job, dragon, but you still took way too long.**

 **101dragon: I know. Anyway, let's show the teams, which are:**

 **Harry's Team: Eclipse (Absol), Comet (Spearow), Star (Cleffa), Jupiter (Metang), Neptune (Horsea)**

 **Ash's Team: Ray (Electrike), Aero (Pidgeotto), Terra (Sandshrew), Aqua (Staryu)**

 **Sirius's Team: Inferno (Growlithe), Periwinkle "Peri" (Nidorina), Chomper (Gible), Sparks (Chinchou)**

 **Jewel's Team: Flash (Zorua), Gem (Dratini), Eli (Espurr)**

 **HP/HK: Now for Reviews!**

 **To Asmodeus45: I don't think that I will put a Chimchar on their teams… maybe Jewel's, but probably not. Thanks for the review!**

 **To the Guest: Good idea with Regulus having powers, I'll see about adding that in. I agree that it would be cool.**

 **AK: And now we're done. We hope that you review and that Sirius doesn't have to tell dragon 'I told you so' again.**

 **101dragon: That won't be happening again!**

 **HP/HK: Bye!**


End file.
